Sht My Glittery Husband Says
by SydneySanity
Summary: 21 year old Rocky records a video explaining things her husband has said over the years.  The sparkles have somehow sparked his personality to something a bit strange.  One-Shot with Comedic Runther Dialogue


**Sh*t My Glittery Husband Says**

**Yep, time for this trend! I was bored so I'm going to make one. It's a little late for them but deal with it and enjoy.**

"Hello People of YouTube. My name is Rocky Blue! Most of you will remember me from Shake it Up Chicago from a few years ago. Since then, I have graduated from Harvard, got married to former dancer Gunther Hessenheffer, and had a daughter. Now that I think about it… I'm only 21. Anyways, over the years of dating my husband, I've noticed as he lost the sparkles and glitter, he has picked up a very glittery personality. I love him anyways! Here is a few things he has said over the years"

"Gunther! I just got the test results. I'm pregnant" Rocky told him happily.

"That's fantastic Rock! How far in?"

"About 20 weeks!"

"Oh good! I thought you were just getting fat" He said earning him a dirty look.

"You're so lucky I'm pregnant"

"Sorry Dear"

* * *

><p>"What are we watching?" Gunther asked.<p>

"Gilligan's Island"

"I don't get this show, that guy is the only reason they haven't gotten off the island yet"

"Well what's wrong with that?" She asked.

"They should just kill him"

"If they did that, they would get off and the show would have ended"

"…What are we watching?"

"Oh my gosh"

* * *

><p>"Aww, Gunther look! My aunt sent me flowers and balloons!"<p>

"I am so sorry Rocky"

"NOBODY DIED"

"Oh"

* * *

><p>"Rocky! I fed the cat!"<p>

"Gunther, we don't have a cat"

"Oh, I'll be at the neighbor's if you need me"

* * *

><p>"Gunther, did you do the laundry?"<p>

"Yes"

* * *

><p>"So, just to be clear, you don't keep a cow in your house?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Haha! What is this film called?" Gunther asked laughing really hard.<p>

"Influenza"

"Funniest movie ever!"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!"<p>

"Gunther, its June"

"So what? We can't celebrate now?"

* * *

><p>"Rocky! How long have you been home?"<p>

"Since 3 in the afternoon"

"Wow, I guess making 30 handmade dresses for you takes more than an hour to do"

"Yes, because the other 170 you made yesterday took almost 3 hours"

"Well it's been a slow day"

* * *

><p>"Gunther! I think my water just broke!"<p>

"I'll get you another glass"

* * *

><p>"GUNTHER! WHERE WERE YOU?"<p>

"I was getting yogurt for you"

"THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR YOGURT!"

"There is always time for yogurt!"

* * *

><p>"Why are you trying to crush my hand?" He complained as Rocky held his hand tight.<p>

"YOUR NOT THE ONE THAT IS IN LABOR ARE YOU?"

"I see they didn't give you the needle"

* * *

><p>"I can see the head!" The doctor implied.<p>

"Gunther, I don't want a word out of you"

"If you want be like that, go ahead"

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer, It's a girl"<p>

"Oh my gosh! Where do babies come from?"

"Pray to lord, this child doesn't end up like her father" Rocky prayed.

* * *

><p>"What should we name her?"<p>

"Holly"

"That's actually a great name"

"What's a great name?"

* * *

><p>"Why do you watch Degrassi?"<p>

"Because our niece watches it"

"Well that one girls is so dramatic"

"Everyone on the show is dramatic!"

* * *

><p>"Can I sing Holly a song?" Gunther asked when Rocky was making dinner.<p>

"Only if it's not about those made up trolls that eats little kids"

"Never mind then"

* * *

><p>"I think oyster crackers are not trustable"<p>

"Why?" She asked.

"You ate some and then lost 5 pounds"

"Is that why you weighed me?"

"No…."

* * *

><p>"So we don't have a dog?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you ever considered becoming a therapist?" Gunther suggested.<p>

"Maybe if you were my first patient"

"Why?"

"Gee, I wonder"

"Kids don't play with knives? Uh oh"

"If Holly is missing an eye, you will be too"

* * *

><p>"Did you know that our names combined is Runther?"<p>

"Close enough"

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't Holly go to school?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm taking you out for breakfast"<p>

"Where?"

"A family friendly restaurant"

"Baby, I need more information"

"Like?"

* * *

><p>"Gunther, did you run over a raccoon?"<p>

"Why would you ask?"

"It may have something to do with the fact there is something dead on the tire"

"In my country, that is considered a blessing"

* * *

><p>"For the last time Gunther, you can't leave needles all over the floor"<p>

"You say that like its hazardous"

* * *

><p>"I am so glad I ditched the glitter"<p>

Really? I feel like it is inside of you now"

"Vicious huh?"

* * *

><p>"Did you cut the grass?"<p>

"Yep, every blade it's trimmed"

"Did you use scissors?"

"Well how else?"

* * *

><p>"Rocky did you remember to pick up my pills?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Now that I think about it, I never really gave him his pills." Rocky added. Gunther walked up.<p>

"What are you making?" He asked pointing at the camera.

"Uhh Nothing! Rocky answered. "…Okay, great" Gunther said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before get up.

"So the moral of the story is. You feel like you're desperate for someone. You will date anyone. Before you know it, you will fall in love with them. Sometimes the strangest and frustrating person in the world, can be the one you love. Don't fight it. Alright, I'll see you guys at the next video!" Rocky finished waving at the camera. A big light flashed from the other room.

"Uhh Rocky? Where is the fire extinguisher?" Gunther called. Rocly looked back to the camera.

"I never said they wouldn't burn your house down. Bye!" Rocky said blowing a kiss at it. She got up out of the shot, but you could here.

"NOBODY MICROWAVES METAL AND GLITTER!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my little fun thing to keep you amused. I have…4 more stories coming your way! Actually probably more. Also go check out the Rocky and Gunther, Ty and Tinka, Deuce and Cece, fan page of FB. See ya next story (:<strong>


End file.
